Love's first kiss
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: What if the one thing you wanted, was the one thing you couldn’t have? What if your only chance at love was about to walk out the door? What if everything you are is at risk, would you go for it?
1. Chapter 1

Love's first kiss: Chapter 1- A memory

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, but are thankful to be using them…JK Rowling is awesome!!

Summary: What if the one thing you wanted, was the one thing you couldn't have? What if your only chance at love was about to walk out the door? What if everything you are is at risk, would you go for it?

Hermione turns the corner and enters the library; a peaceful place, her sanctuary against the world and all of its bullshit. She enjoys the sight of the hundreds of books before her and all of the knowledge that is at her finger tips. She smiles to herself as she pulls out a book about vampires and walks towards her normal table in the back. She sits down in solitude and sighs for the millionth time that week. Her life was, despite its appearance, a complicated tangle of lies.

Hermione sighs yet again, as she thinks back to where everything first started. It was their fifth year and she was fifteen. The Weasley twins had already made their grand escape amongst much shouting and cheering, and Mrs. Umbridge was even more infuriated then when she first started her escapades.

Dumbeldore's Army met for one last time in the room of requirement. They finished up their practice late that night. They filed out one by one till the only ones left were Hermione and Ginny. Hermione got up to leave, but Ginny caught her hand.

"Wait, Mione there's something that I've…something that I've been wanting to tell you…" Ginny chokes on her words.

Hermione looks at her friend with concern. "It's okay Gin, you know you can tell me anything," she says smiling at her best friend hoping to reassure the young girl.

Ginny takes a breath and tries again, more slowly. "I've wanted to tell you for some time, but I've never found the right moment. I'm in…"

"Ginny, Hermione, come one," calls Harry from outside the door, "hurry up." Hermione looks back to Ginny and smiles.

"We'll talk later okay," she says.

"I won't be able to tell you later Mione," Ginny whispers as she walks up to the brown-haired girl, "this is the only way I know how to tell you." Ginny pushes her soft lips against her friend's.

'She tastes better than I ever could have imagined,' Ginny thinks as she slowly runs her tongue across Hermione's bottom lip.

Hermione's eyes close tight and she instinctively pulls the younger girl closer and wraps her arms about her neck. She opens her mouth slightly giving Ginny access, which Ginny more than happily accepts.

Their tongues find each other in a matter of seconds as each wants to explore the other. Hermione moans against Ginny's experienced mouth.

"Guys hurry up," Harry calls again.

The girls spring apart as if they were children caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Ginny looks up at Hermione, but can't see her face as it's covered by her tangled hair. A light blush fills her cheeks at the beautiful goddess before her.

The door opens and Harry stands there with a look of concern displayed on his features. "Didn't you guys hear me?" he asks.

They both shake their heads in unison and run out quickly. Harry looks at them, but says nothing. 'I will never understand women,' he thinks, 'especially those two.'


	2. Chapter 2

Love's First Kiss: Chapter 2- Aveda Kedavra

We do not own any Harry Potter characters or any part of JK Rowling's plot. I tried to stay true to most of the story (with the fight at the Department of Mysteries…), but parts are off and for that I'm sorry. I had to change pieces, because JK Rowling is a fabulous writer, and has written it out in great length; I couldn't use the whole thing for my story.

Thank you to my reviewers: dracolover18, Sora is 1337, spenceandash4ever, and Chip…sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I was working on some Inu Yasha fics., and then I got sick…but I'm starting to feel better, so here we go…TTFN, Neptune

Hermione sighs again over what took place just one week ago. She closes her book in frustration, because she's been reading the same line for over an hour. 'I need to talk to her,' she thinks. Hermione gets up from her chair and picks her book up. She puts it back on the shelf before walking out of the library.

She walks up the corridor and past the "Weasley's Swamp." A small smile graces her features. "Hermione, can I talk to you?" comes the voice of a certain red-headed girl.

Hermione turns around as an unfamiliar heat reaches her cheeks. "I suppose," she whispers shy all of a sudden. 'What's wrong with me? It was just a kiss! It meant nothing,' she tells herself.

"Hermione, I…I'm sorry," Ginny starts, "I didn't mean to scare…"

"Hermione," yells Harry interrupting them, again. The black-haired fifteen year old boy runs up to them. "He has Sirius," he says panting slightly.

Ginny gasps and her eyes go big, "He-who-must-not-be-named?" she says more than asks. When Harry nods, Hermione clasps her hands over her mouth.

"How…when" says Hermione finding herself unable to form sentences.

"I don't know. But I'm going to save him," he says walking away. The girls look at each other for a moment and silently agree to put their problems on hold as they chase after the young hero.

They meet up with Ron, Neville, and Luna and make their plan. Everything is soon set in motion, and they find themselves inside the Department of Mysteries. Malfoy, Bellatrix, and several other Death Eaters block their path to freedom.

"Just give me the prophecy, Potter," Malfoy yells.

"No! I'm not as stupid as your son Lucius. I give you this and then you'll just kill us. So I think not," Harry tells him never moving his wand off Lucius.

Lucius stepped forward, but on Harry's command the bookshelves that surrounded them were brought down. "Go, run," Harry yells amidst all the dust, and noise of the Death Eaters curses and spells.

Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all took off in separate directions. "Find them, and kill them," shouts Lucius making the Death Eaters scatter.

Minutes past by are fast as the curses can fly. Hermione 'stupified' the Death Eater that was following her. She slowly makes her way back. 'I need to see if everyone is okay,' she thinks though still greatly frightened.

"Too bad too, you have a nice body. I could have had some fun with you," Hermione stops dead in her tracks at the cold and sinister voice. She can hear Ginny whimper. With a new found strength she runs full speed towards the voice.

"Get off me," Ginny yells, but is quickly subdued once again. Hermione enters the room in time to see a bald man push his lips against Ginny. She's bleeding from various wounds, and yet, she still fights back. A wave of pride hits Hermione. "Stupefy," she yells hitting the offending Death Eater with the powerful curse. He hit the ground with a loud thump leaving a surprised Ginny standing before her.

Hermione was shaking by this point. Ginny walked up to her slowly and silently. "I…I didn't want him touching you," she says. A light blush fills Ginny's face as she looks into the brown eyes of the girl she's come to respect, to love. "I don't think that…" Hermione pauses looking at Ginny now, "I don't think I want anyone touching you."

Ginny's blush could almost compete with her hair color now. "Hermione," she whispers softly. She steps forward cautiously, as if to make sure that this was in fact reality, and not one of her familiar dreams. Hermione smiles, and pulls Ginny into her. Their lips meet, and they see and hear nothing else, not the curses or the shouts from the action just down the ways. They only revel in the feel of each other, and the soft moans that each other emit as they let their tongues slide over one another.

Hermione's hands reach out and pull the red head closer. 'She taste's so good,' Hermione thinks. Ginny moans again affectively turning the older girl on, more.

Ginny pushes harder against her mouth making the kiss deeper and more passionate. She's thought of this for as long as she can remember; of kissing her, and holding her.

"Aveda Kedavra," someone yells from behind…


	3. Chapter 3

Love's first kiss- Chapter 3-My girl

We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do we make any profit off of any of our stories. We do however thank J.K. Rowling for the use of them.

Thank you to our reviewers:

Spenceandash4ever- thanks and yeah I do suck…lol…life kinda sucks like that

ChrisGranger: I'm actually not sure of anything with this story. I've got plenty of ideas but I have yet to actually draw a plot line or anything.

If you have any suggestions, by all means let us know!!

TTFN,

Neptune

**Chp 3-My Girl**

Hermione and Ginny turn towards the voice as time seemingly stops. Lucius Malfoy stands in the shadows with his wand pointed at them; a green curse emanating from the tip of said wand. Hermione has her fingers still wrapped around Ginny's.

In quick succession, Hermione pulls out her wand, pulls Ginny against her chest, and pushes them both to the ground.

The light disappears a moment later having missed the girls by but a few inches. Hermione sits up quickly and shouts, "Stupify." Lucius falls over. Hermione sighs and looks over to Ginny.

"Oh, my," is the only thing she can think of. Hermione laughs lightly at the shock on the younger girl's face.

"Are you okay," Hermione asks.

Ginny nods still a little shaken. "I'd be better if you could help me with something," she says grinning.

"And what would that be Miss Weasley?"

Ginny smirks at Hermione before replying, "I think I bit my tongue when you pulled me down. Can u make it feel better?" Ginny puts on a serious face.

Hermione smiles and wraps her arms back around Ginny's neck. She kisses her deeply once more. She strokes Ginny's tongue with her own. Ginny sighs in pure bliss. "I want you Miss Granger. I need you."

Hermione giggles against Ginny's mouth as they continue to kiss. "Is that so?" Hermione asks against the younger girl's mouth.

A scream breaks through their "heaven" and realization of where they are and what's happening hits them once more. They pull apart and look in to each other's eyes. They both smile and make a silent pact; nothing will break them apart. They rise hand-in-hand.

"Let's kick some death eater ass," says Hermione looking at a stunned and speechless Ginny. "And then, then we'll work on your desire problems." She says the last part softer and more seductive.

'That's my girl,' thinks Ginny as they walk from the room together, at last.


	4. AN sorry!

** AN-Unfortunately **

**(I'm not sure when I'm going to update this story because I have a lot going on right now. When I do have free time, I'm usually working on an Inu Yasha story; Putting on a Show. You might enjoy that one too though, so please check it out, and I'll update ASAP. I'm very sorry. TTFN, Neptune) **


End file.
